


[冬叉]嘿我們去約會吧!

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 冬兵X叉骨。前後有意義。設定：冬兵和叉骨兩人都加入了復仇者(神盾局)。時間點是在美國隊長2電影之後。叉骨毀容有。冬兵記憶正在恢復當中。隊長和冬兵只有友情。(喂)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 1





	[冬叉]嘿我們去約會吧!

※※※※※※

冬兵知道一切正在改變。是變得美好的那種。

自從離開九頭蛇以後，他在Steve的幫助下加入了復仇者，他的生活開始變得正常、規律，他的記憶也逐漸變得完整起來。

夜晚他很少會再夢見血腥的屠殺場景，或是被腦海裡的爆炸聲響驚醒。所有的一切都在逐漸恢復正軌，他擁有一個還不錯的工作，雖然這個工作的危險性挺高的，不過Fury答應給他豐沃的報酬；而且他也交到了不少朋友，這些人至少是真心將他當作一個“人”來看待，而不是當作一個沒有感情的“武器”。

一切都很好，但若要認真說起來的話，大概就只除了──

他的戀人。

冬兵隱約感覺到他和他的戀人Brock Rumlow之間的關係不太對勁，他們實在不太像是一對正常的情侶。老實說就連冬兵自己也不太清楚怎樣才算作是“正常”，但他知道電視連續劇裡那些情侶間該有的互動，他跟叉骨倒是從來不曾有過。

他們最常做的只有，滾床、滾床，還是滾床。

認真說起來，他和叉骨的互動皆僅限於在床上那片範圍。在日常生活中他從未和叉骨有過任何親密的舉動，甚至就連牽手也不曾有過。

他們一同住在復仇者大廈裡，和其他復仇者成員們組隊出任務，除了任務的時間以外幾乎是同進同出，其他人也都看得出他們兩人的關係、認為他們倆就是一對正在穩定交往中的情侶，不過只有冬兵知道，他和叉骨彼此從未對對方說過任何告白或承諾，更遑論提到“愛”。

他們只是做愛。而那或許根本不該被稱作是做愛，倒更像發洩慾望。冬兵實在不願用另一個名詞來形容他和叉骨的關係，他覺得他們更像是……“炮友”？

冬兵肯定這一定哪裡出了什麼問題，但說不定叉骨認為維持現狀會更好。

他只是覺得，或許他們有更好的方式改善現在的關係？

「或許你們可以試著去約會？」冬兵唯一可以信任的好友Steve在聽完他的煩惱後如此說道。

冬兵投給他一個操他媽“約會是什麼鬼”的眼神？要讓他和叉骨兩個大男人去約會！？

「像是逛街、吃飯，或是看電影之類的？」Steve不太確定地舉了幾個例子。

老實說Steve也有點難以想像這兩個大男人去逛街、吃飯，或看電影的那個畫面……

下一步冬兵決定去詢問另一位他可以信任的同事Natasha。

Natasha雙手撐在下巴處，當冬兵苦惱地詢問該如何展開一個約會時，她豔美絕倫的臉龐看不出表情變化。

「所以，妳認為呢？」冬兵瞪著自己放在桌上的雙手，面無表情地問道。

兩人的表情都很淡定，要是有人遠遠經過看見他們兩人正在對話的場景，會以為他們只是在談論天氣那種無關緊要的話題。

「你可以挑選一些叉骨感興趣的事情。」

當她看見冬兵瞬間瞪大雙眼的表情時，她忍不住翻了個白眼道：「你該不會連他喜歡什麼你都不知道吧！？」

冬兵遲疑地點點頭。

冬兵思考了一會兒才好不容易想到一個可能是叉骨的興趣──

叉骨喜歡把玩那些槍械武器。有時他會主動邀請冬兵和他比賽誰能最快拆卸槍枝、再將它快速組裝回去。

平日裡他們常去的地方只有訓練場和家裡，兩點一線，簡單到不行。

在任務或訓練以外的時間，要是他們兩人都不在床上的話，他們通常會窩在沙發上看電視。叉骨喜歡看那些不需要動腦筋思考的脫口秀節目，有的時候還會因為節目內容笑得人仰馬翻。而冬兵則會坐在他的旁邊和他一起分享他懷裡的洋芋片。 

他另外想到了叉骨喜歡他從身後一邊揪住他的短髮一邊進入他、還喜歡在他用力操他時大膽地放聲呻吟……不不不不不！冬兵甩甩頭將那些逐漸浮現在他腦中的火辣畫面抹去，這些東西不會對他接下來的約會有幫助！絕、不、會！

Natasha給了他一個同情的眼神。

「嘿，我們去約會吧。」

當冬兵這麼問的時候，他正下腹繃緊，用溫熱的手掌撫摸著叉骨的墨色短髮，那人正跪在他的身前迫切地將熱物吞進喉頭深處，在聽見他的話後，叉骨僅只是抬頭瞥了他一眼，嘴裡發出含糊不清的吱唔聲和液體的聲響。

冬兵當作這是叉骨同意的表示。

冬兵喜歡他頭髮的觸感，柔軟髮絲穿過他的指間，長度適中足以讓他抓緊。

後來他在將叉骨壓入床鋪裡，從叉骨背後用他最喜歡的姿勢操進他身體裡時，他又再度說了一遍：「我們去約會吧。」

叉骨一手捉著發皺的床單，一手扶住床頭的欄杆，像是咬緊牙關忍耐著什麼，好不容易才擠出一句：「你他媽到底在發什麼瘋……」

冬兵揪住他的短髮將他拉起，從他的頸後探身湊上前封住他接下來的呻吟和話語。

※※※※※※

隔天一早叉骨是被臥室外頭的一陣動靜給吵醒，於是抓過一旁的枕頭壓在自己的腦後勺上試圖隔絕一切會打擾他睡眠的噪音。

他實在睏倦得不行，前天才剛結束一個期間五天的任務，在那五天當中他每天睡不到三個小時。不過昨天一回到復仇者大廈、一看見冬兵那張俊朗的臉龐時，他還是忍不住這才五天沒見的思念，打起精神抵抗疲倦和睡意，拉著對方滾上了床。

只不過這小渾蛋似乎沒打算讓他好好休息──

叉骨皺緊眉頭翻身下床，隨手抓了件長褲套上，一走出臥室見到站在客廳裡的那個男人時，睡意頓時減了七八分。

冬兵他正站在那裡，一身休閒的裝扮，他上身是一件白色的連帽衫和皮夾克，搭配一件深色的休閒長褲和白布鞋。一向隨性披散在耳下的長髮梳理得很整齊，束成一個小辮綁在腦後，平時總帶點鬍渣的下頷現在乾乾淨淨，看上去就像是年輕了好幾歲，要說他是個大學生大概都有人相信。

叉骨早已習慣兩人的裝束不是訓練服就是作戰服，因此他一時間認不出這個小渾蛋是昨天還將他壓在床上操得他聲音沙啞的冬兵，不由得揉揉眼睛以為自己眼花。

「你醒了？」冬兵一見到他時雙眼頓時亮了起來，他的語氣和眼神帶著明顯的雀躍和期待。

「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？」叉骨的眉頭仍沒有放鬆下來。

「你答應過我今天要去約會的。」冬兵換上一臉的委屈。

「約會！？」叉骨這下子完全清醒過來。

這小渾蛋到底又是哪根筋不對勁了！？

天殺的他今天只想趁沒有任務時好好睡上一覺，再不然就是賴在沙發上看電視什麼都不去思考，再再不然就是把這小渾蛋拖到床上兩人再大戰個三百回合──今天他才不想出門，也不想出門約會！而且他媽的到底是要約什麼會！？

冬兵從他的表情讀出他的拒絕，他就像是大型犬一樣原有的期待被主人打碎，變得沮喪下來，扁起嘴像是在表達無聲的抗議。

叉骨承認他見不得這小渾蛋這副受委屈的表情。

他閉上雙眼抬起手按住自己的額頭，過了大約一分鐘之後他才幽幽說道：「好好好你說怎樣都行，約會就約會吧──」

尚未來得及放下手的叉骨隨即感覺到那小渾蛋衝上前來摟住他的頸子給了他一個聲音響亮的啄吻。

※※※※※※

叉骨在浴室耗了一點時間，打理好自己的鬍渣、抹上髮油讓自己的髮型看起來沒那麼糟糕之後，才願意和冬兵一同出門。

他同樣穿著一身休閒服。

走在街上時他才意識到他實在太久沒有接觸到外面的世界了。

叉骨為了不讓自己那張猙獰的臉龐嚇壞街上的行人，戴上了連帽衫的帽子。同時他也注意到冬兵吸引到不少女性路人的目光，只不過她們並沒有主動到上前向他搭訕，也不曉得是不是顧忌冬兵跟一個容貌看上去很可怕的中年男子走在一起。叉骨忍不住如此自嘲。

冬兵本人像是完全沒注意到那些女人們仰慕的視線，目光直朝前方，帶領他往他的目的地走去。

叉骨不清楚他要帶他去哪裡，他甚至還不知道冬兵對於今天的約會到底有怎樣的計畫。

他們並排走在一起，彼此相隔一隻手臂的距離。

叉骨沒有開口問冬兵究竟要帶他去哪裡，他嘗試著享受這段短暫又不常有的步行時光。而當冬兵停下腳步時，叉骨抬起頭來才看見那間餐廳，店門口掛著CLOSE的牌子。

「哦不。」冬兵露出失望的表情。

「這是你原本計畫的午餐餐廳？」叉骨抬起腕表看了一下時間，下午兩點多，正好是用餐尷尬的時間。叉骨沒有責怪冬兵，畢竟他起床的時間有點晚。於是他伸手拍了拍冬兵的肩膀，安慰他說沒關係。

冬兵像是沒預料到會遇上餐廳休息的這種事，他低下頭思考接下來該怎麼辦，看起來肯定沒考慮過B方案或C方案，這讓叉骨感到好氣又好笑。因為冬兵從來都不是負責安排計畫的那個人，當他在九頭蛇時，是叉骨在負責安排計畫；當他加入復仇者後，通常是由Steve或其他人擔任這個角色。

叉骨站在街旁左右張望了一會兒，沒等冬兵想出解決方案便拉著他往對面的廣場走去。

「我真的餓了。你不建議我們去吃熱狗堡吧？」叉骨說。

叉骨將冬兵的右手握在掌心裡，這其實是相當少有的經驗，他和冬兵手拉手的次數在他的記憶裡絕對不超過五次，就連在床上時他們也不會黏呼呼的十指交扣。

冬兵的手掌溫熱而且柔軟，不像他掌心粗糙又乾燥。

馬路的對面是一座公園，公園裡有一個小小的廣場，兩、三部餐車正停靠在廣場上，販賣著熱咖啡和熱狗堡。在公園裡慢跑或散步的人不少。

叉骨牽著冬兵一過馬路後便自然而然地鬆開手，可是冬兵卻沒給他脫離的機會，反手再次握緊了他。

叉骨略帶疑惑地看了身邊的冬兵一眼，而這男人卻若無其事地看著熱狗堡餐車上的菜單。

「想吃什麼？」叉骨同樣將視線移到菜單上。

「跟你一樣。」冬兵回答道。

叉骨知道冬兵對食物其實並沒有太多的要求或執念，就連剛剛冬兵帶他去的那間餐廳，叉骨也猜想得到應該是Steve或Natasha他們提供給他的餐廳名單之一。

冬兵唯一有興趣的只有垃圾食物和甜食，特別是巧克力。叉骨有時候不禁會想，大概因為從前他們仍為九頭蛇效命時，他私下偷偷給冬兵帶過太多次的巧克力，導致冬兵對巧克力產生了前所未有的喜愛。那時，九頭蛇限制冬兵只能攝取高濃度的營養劑食品和簡單的乾糧，但身為特戰隊隊長的叉骨總是會趁任務期間偷偷塞一些食物給他，像是一個漢堡、一包洋芋片，或是最容易藏在身上攜帶的巧克力。

最後叉骨自作主張點了一份辣味熱狗堡和酸菜熱狗堡，付錢時冬兵仍執意握住他的手，導致叉骨只有一隻手能夠接過其中一份熱狗堡。冬兵在伸手接下他的熱狗堡時，注意到他的酸菜熱狗堡和叉骨的辣味熱狗堡明顯是不同口味，瞬間皺起了眉頭。

叉骨忍住唇邊的笑意，拉著冬兵往公園的方向走。

「這樣才能吃到兩種口味。」叉骨解釋道。

在冬兵微皺著眉頭的疑惑眼神中，叉骨湊上前偷咬了冬兵手中的熱狗堡一口。

當他看見冬兵在那一瞬間瞪大眼時，叉骨終於忍不住大笑出聲，向他解釋這是約會的一種情趣。

於是，冬兵也如法炮製咬了一口叉骨手上的辣味熱狗堡。

兩人在公園的長椅上三兩下吃掉手裡的熱狗堡後，叉骨舔了舔右手手指上沾到的辣醬，然後瞥一眼自己的左手，冬兵的右手始終和他緊握在一起。

「那麼，接下來要去哪？」他拉著冬兵的手前後甩了幾下，覺得這動作特別愚蠢卻又有趣。但管它的，叉骨都已經答應和冬兵一同出來約會了，誰還管它愚不愚蠢呢？

冬兵看向他，張了張嘴像是要說什麼，但最後依舊沒說話。

其實冬兵今天的行程安排再簡單不過，他的計畫是帶叉骨到街上那間Steve讚不絕口的餐廳去吃頓飯，然後再到電影院去看一部最近上映的愛情片，最後再去Jarvis幫他預約好的一間法國餐廳享用燭光晚餐。他其實一點也不知道叉骨會不會喜歡看愛情片，也不知道叉骨喜不喜歡吃法國菜。但沒想到才一踏出家門，第一個計畫就被打亂了，幸好叉骨沒太在意，還對他說一個完美的計畫應該要有備用的B方案或C方案，可是他卻漏掉了這些，這真是太糟糕了──

冬兵不希望在叉骨臉上看見失望的表情，所以他卻步了。他說不出接下來他的計畫預定是要去看一部愛情片。

「嗯……我倒是有個想去的地方。」叉骨沒有因為冬兵的沉默而顯現出不悅或不耐煩的模樣。

冬兵在聽見他的話之後，雙眸亮晶晶回望著他，原本的沮喪情緒似乎又重新燃起了一絲希望。

※※※※※※

歡樂的孩童喧鬧聲和頭頂上時不時傳來的尖叫聲，讓冬兵茫然地眨眨眼，一時間不敢相信自己身在何處。

他和叉骨兩人正位於康尼島的遊樂園，這裡是紐約最古老的遊樂園之一，擁有歷史悠久的木造雲霄飛車，和一座高達15層樓的摩天輪。

在冬兵的記憶中他似乎從未來過這類場所，他有些意外叉骨竟然會帶他來這裡，叉骨看起來並不像是會喜歡人潮擁擠的公共場所。叉骨依然戴著連帽衫的兜帽，不過他並沒有刻意避開人群，而是拉著表情驚愕的冬兵往摩天輪的方向走去。

不少孩童一邊嬉鬧一邊尖叫著奔跑經過他們倆的身邊，奇妙的是冬兵並沒有任何不適的感覺，像是被四周熱鬧的氣氛渲染，他的表情變得柔和許多，從小孩子的背影轉回視線時，正好對上叉骨的雙眸和他臉龐上的淺笑。冬兵勾了勾唇角，希望自己的笑容不會顯得太過僵硬。

當經過射擊標靶的攤位時，冬兵盯著攤位上那幾把空氣短槍，用希冀又期盼的眼神望著叉骨。

叉骨停下腳步無奈地聳聳肩。「那些槍才不是真傢伙，你確定你想試試看？」

冬叉輕輕點點頭。

射擊攤位的老闆上前招呼他們，並說明遊戲規則。

叉骨為他和冬兵一人各買了一局，他的目光隨意瀏覽了一眼攤位後方擺放的各式獎品，正想開口問冬兵想要怎樣的獎品。

然後他聽見冬兵開口問老闆道：「那隻熊要如何獲得？」

叉骨順著他的視線看去，只見一隻大小足夠讓一名成年人環抱住的大型棕色玩具熊正端坐在攤位最內側的木板上，跟其他獎品擺放在一起。

老闆擺手回答道：「想得到那隻熊可不簡單，你得全部正中紅心。」

他的口氣像是不相信冬兵有那份能耐每槍都射中紅心，叉骨低垂著眼忍不住在心裡暗笑。

五分鐘過後，冬兵抱著那隻大熊在眾人的驚呼聲和欽佩的眼神當中和叉骨一同離開射擊攤位，叉骨在離去前看了一眼攤位老闆的臉，他那憋屈又無奈的神情大概能讓叉骨樂上好一陣子。

即使冬兵懷裡抱著那隻體型巨大的大熊，他依舊堅持要跟叉骨手牽手。

他們沒有去搭乘那座著名的雲霄飛車，而是站在雲霄飛車下方看了好一會兒，聆聽軌道上傳來的陣陣尖叫聲，然後像一對傻瓜般相視而笑。

叉骨帶著他經過冰淇淋店，為他排隊買了一支冰淇淋。叉骨不像冬兵那樣嗜吃甜食，他將冰淇淋遞給冬兵時，冬兵用眼神示意他可以嘗一口。

叉骨有些不解他的用意，但隨即他又像是想到了什麼，輕笑著舔了一口冰淇淋。

情侶約會的情趣，不是嗎？

冬兵這才開始享用他的冰淇淋。在他吃冰淇淋的這段時間，叉骨負責幫他抱著他的大熊。

最後他們一同搭上那座高達15層樓的摩天輪。老實說這座摩天輪的設計既老舊又過時，從小小的窗戶向外望去，視線絕大部分僅能看見摩天輪的金屬支架，遠方才是康尼島的沙灘海景。

冬兵將大熊塞在對面的座位裡，自己則和叉骨並肩坐在一起。

狹小的空間只剩下他們兩個人和一隻玩具熊，沉靜的四周偶爾聽得見高空中強風呼嘯而過的聲響。

叉骨突然有點想開口感謝冬兵今天為他做的一切，只不過他組織語言的能力好不到哪裡去，直到摩天輪都轉過一半以後他們之間還是沒有任何對話。

叉骨最後抬起了兩人緊握的那隻手，親吻了下冬兵的手背。

「我很喜歡這一切，真的。」他說。

冬兵牢牢地注視著他，然後他脫去叉骨今天戴在頭上一整天的兜帽，露出兜帽底下那張曾在意外中被傷害得嚴重的臉龐。冬兵在強風聲中傾身上前覆住他的唇，也不管前後車廂裡頭的遊客會不會看見。

去他的，反正被看見就看見吧！

等他們回到地面，愜意的約會時光被腕表上突然發出的復仇者緊急集合的訊息給打斷。

叉骨和冬兵極有默契的對視一眼後，隨即往同一個方向飛奔而去。

哦對，叉骨還幫冬兵抱著那隻大玩具熊，他也知道這樣抱著大熊在大庭廣眾之下奔跑是還挺愚蠢的……

不過誰管它呢！

※※※※※※

叉骨和冬兵兩人趕到指定的集合地點，位於一棟大廈的下方，在那裡等待他們的是偶發的小型爆炸聲響、四散的市民們，和一隊神盾局的人員。

神盾局人員對於叉骨抱著一隻巨大的絨毛玩具熊、又跟冬兵一起出現這件事感到詫異，不過叉骨並沒有理會他們，而是將絨毛玩具熊交給一名女探員，交代她先好好保管。

隨後他們換上作戰服，熟練地檢查了神盾局交給他們的槍械。

這次的任務是要上大廈搜索敵方殘黨。神盾局指派了八名隊員給冬兵和叉骨，其中有幾名人員對於叉骨來說是熟面孔，他曾和那些人一同出過任務，比冬兵更熟悉神盾局的人。

開始行動後，叉骨跟在冬兵身後帶著一隊人不斷往大廈的頂樓推進，途中他們默契十足地清理掉了敵方的武裝份子。自從脫離九頭蛇之後，叉骨不像以前那樣時常和冬兵一同執行任務，他們的任務類型不同，通常都是分開行動。

儘管他們這次是時隔許久重新再次一起執行任務，他們之間仍舊充滿默契，憑藉對方的一舉一動便能察覺彼此的意圖，過程中簡直順利得讓人忍不住想吹個口哨。

十五分鐘後，他們兩人一同氣喘吁吁地蹲坐在大廈頂樓的空曠地面上，叉骨對著耳機另一端的神盾局報告任務完成後，扔掉耳機感嘆道：「這可跟我想像中的晚餐約會差了十萬八千里啊──」

冬兵扯了扯嘴角。

冬兵腦後束著的小辮在經過混戰後變得有些凌亂，俊臉上還沾染了一些塵土和血汙，叉骨忍不住用衣服袖口隨手幫他擦了擦。

冬兵握住他的手輕輕摩娑著，感受那凹凸不平又帶著硬繭的熟悉觸感。

「我們回家吧。」冬兵說。

雖然肯定是趕不及去法國餐廳吃飯了──

「嗯。」叉骨將手上的槍支收拾好，突然像想到了什麼一般再度開口：「原本在你的計劃裡，晚餐之後是要做什麼來著？」

回到復仇者大廈的兩人一走進屬於他們的房間後便迫不及待地糾纏在一起。叉骨回吻著對方的同時，一手早已下探到冬兵的褲頭皮帶上，忙著幫他脫去束縛。沒想到冬兵卻突然出手阻止他繼續玩火。

「剛剛任務弄得渾身都是汗，先去洗個澡。」冬兵拍拍他的屁股。

相處了這麼久，叉骨十分了解冬兵的習慣，他特別討厭兩人渾身髒兮兮地滾床單，每次任務後回到房間的第一件事就是去洗澡。

叉骨跟在冬兵身後一同進了浴室，無視冬兵警告的眼神，火速將自己身上髒污的作戰服扒光。

「我是乖乖進來洗澡的，行嗎？」

叉骨實在搞不懂為什麼冬兵總能在關鍵時刻忍住慾望？叉骨現在滿腦子只想盡快洗完澡撲到這個傢伙的身上──

這一頭的叉骨速度之快已脫光衣物打開水龍頭準備淋浴了，另一邊的冬兵才剛脫掉上衣。

無法忽視渾身赤裸的冬兵站在面前的誘惑，叉骨在塗抹肥皂時湊上前去親吻冬兵，這回冬兵沒有抗拒，按住他的後腦勺加深這個吻的強度。

等到叉骨退開時他們倆的下半身都已在叫囂著要發洩，他緊靠住冬兵，將兩人昂揚的慾望握在一起磨擦，才套弄沒一會兒冬兵一掌拍開他的手，一臉無奈又憤恨地瞪視著他，頗有責怪意味。

「你不想要嗎？」叉骨笑得露骨。

「先洗澡。」冬兵皺起眉。

叉骨很清楚冬兵的堅持，他很少會跟叉骨在床以外的地點辦事，但在叉骨刻意的撩撥下，他們還是曾在沙發上或浴室裡做過。下場是憤怒的冬兵總是將他操得雙腿發軟。

沒能得到期望的浴室性愛，叉骨只好乖乖洗澡，冬兵比他早一步拿起毛巾走出浴室，等叉骨回到房內時冬兵已經枕著單臂仰躺在床上等他，未著寸縷。

儘管冬兵的下半身看起來精神不錯，不過他的神情卻有些心不在焉。

叉骨從床頭櫃取出保險套和潤滑劑，回到冬兵身邊只見他正茫然地望著自己，不知在想些什麼。

「你的頭又痛了？」叉骨第一個想到的是九頭蛇的後遺症。

冬兵搖搖頭。

叉骨心想好吧今晚可能無法來一場瘋狂的性愛了，冬兵狀態不好的話他也不忍心勉強他。於是他看了看冬兵的下身，伸出手開始輕柔地套弄，打算幫他解決一發後，再去浴室處理自己的。

沒想到他的這個舉動像是惹怒了冬兵，他用力拉開他的手腕阻止他，叉骨不明白為什麼冬兵又拒絕他。

他從來都不會拒絕他的──

「嘿！如果你累了的話我們就趕緊解決，然後上床休息好嗎！？」叉骨也有些火大了。

冬兵扯住他的力道強勁得讓他無法掙脫，叉骨嘗試了幾次後放棄，兩個渾身上下什麼也沒穿的男人就這樣在大床上呈現僵持的姿勢。

「你會願意待在我身邊，只是為了做愛是嗎？」冬兵突然冒出這麼一句。

因為冬兵從來不會說這類的話，這讓叉骨震驚地瞪大眼看向他，浮現在腦海中的念頭是眼前這男人肯定不是冬兵！這是其他人假扮的嗎！？

「你在胡說什麼！？」

叉骨這才意識到冬兵這次奇怪的舉止。他之前從來不曾開口邀約他出去約會，但今天他們兩人不只像情侶一樣手牽手走在大街上，還去了遊樂園……如果是以前的叉骨肯定不會答應冬兵這麼做，那實在太蠢了！看起來就像一對傻瓜情侶一樣！

結果冬兵竟然敢開口問他是不是為了做愛！？哈！難不成冬兵以為他只是把他當成炮友是嗎！？

「你果真是個小渾蛋。」叉骨冷下臉，冬兵這時終於放開了他。

叉骨跳下床本欲轉身離開房間先讓自己冷靜、冷靜，可是當不經意一瞥看見冬兵的神情時他卻又心軟了。

冬兵仰躺在床上維持原先的姿勢一動也不動，但他的眼神卻像是被主人狠踹了一腳的小狗般可憐兮兮，明亮的雙眸裡盈滿濕潤，似乎只要叉骨一轉身離開他便會哭出來似的。

真是受不了這個小渾蛋──

叉骨內心的掙扎沒有超過五秒，一轉眼他又重新坐回床邊，主動握住冬兵那隻溫熱的手掌。

「我們得把這個問題解決才對。你到底是他媽的怎麼回事？要是我只是想要爽一下的話，去買根按摩棒不就得了？你脾氣不好又喜歡擺臉色，誰受得了你？而且在床上又粗暴、老是不分輕重，我他媽每次被你操得下不了床是我願意的嗎？」

聽了叉骨劈哩啪啦的一連串話語，這下子感到吃驚的人換成冬兵了。

他一語不發，雙唇抿成一線十分不滿叉骨對他的評價。而且他剛剛聽見了什麼……按摩棒！？

「帶著一隻異於常人的金屬手臂、腦子還被折磨得一蹋糊塗……你倒是說說看，你全身上下這麼多地方被我數落，我何必像個笨蛋一樣答應陪你出去吃飯、約會，一起去遊樂園，一同出生入死──你一定要我講得這麼明白嗎──？」

冬兵雖然腦袋曾經混亂過一陣子，但他的智商還很正常，一聽完叉骨的話，他已經明白了他的意思，在他話尾落下之際他親了親他的唇角，當作無聲的道歉。

「所以我說你就是個小渾蛋。」叉骨萬分不滿意這個只落在唇角的吻，於是扳過他的臉再次吻住了他。

接下來慾望被撩撥起來只是一轉眼之間的事，赤裸的兩人很快便重新進入了狀態，這次澡也洗好了、該準備的套子什麼的也都齊全了，叉骨心想要是這個渾蛋還敢在中途停下來，他肯定會把他踹下床逼迫他一個星期不准睡床──

但他的這個念頭也只是一閃而過，很快的冬兵便讓他連思考的時間也沒有，他被按壓在柔軟的床單上，背脊向下抬高臀部，這個姿勢總能讓冬兵更好完成擴張的前戲。

稍微冰涼的潤滑劑被塗抹在穴口上時，叉骨察覺到冬兵今天似乎想改走溫情路線，手指探入的動作輕柔無比。

「操……你就不能快一點嗎……？」

「不行。」冬兵用那隻金屬手臂按住叉骨的腰部，另一隻手持續用緩慢的節奏探索那個秘地。

叉骨又接連咒罵了好幾句，直到最後一個髒字被冬兵俯下身封住吞入喉裡，重新變得硬挺起來的柱身被冰冷的金屬手指圈住，他的低呼聲被冬兵的唇舌掩蓋住。

前方的快感在逐漸升起的同時又驟然而止，然後他感受到熱硬的昂揚取代了退出的手指，不由得用雙肘在床上更穩地撐住自己。

當冬兵完全進入他之後，他的後背緊貼著他的胸膛，後背位可達的深度讓他不禁呻吟出聲，敏感的內壁甚至感受得到熱物上的脈動。 

冬兵貼在他的耳畔說道：「你得在這之後告訴我按摩棒的事情。」

叉骨失笑出聲：「操你的，快點做！」

冬兵的笑聲帶動了體內的震動，接著他用叉骨最喜歡的姿勢，揪住他的短髮將自己更深、更用力地操進他的體內。

END

<彩蛋1>

房門敲響後叉骨去應了門。

站在房外的Clint一臉猶豫地抱著一隻巨大得一個成人能環抱住的絨毛玩具熊。

「呃……神盾局的Tomas請我將這隻玩具熊轉交給你們，這是你們的嗎？還是他弄錯了……？」

「哦，這是那小渾蛋的熊沒錯！」叉骨接過玩具熊。

那天他和冬兵兩人急著趕回家辦事，所以完全忘了這隻熊的存在──

「謝啦，Clint！」

叉骨毫不留情地關上門，留下門外一臉驚恐的Clint。

於是這隻玩具熊今後都端坐在沙發上陪冬兵和叉骨看電視、吃洋芋片。

<彩蛋2>

「你不能丟掉我的按摩棒！！！」叉骨怒吼。

「你趁我不在的時候都在使用這種東西！？」冬兵握著那支尺寸一般的情趣用品，憤怒得幾乎想直接把它捏爆。

「要不然你以為你出任務不在家的時候我都是怎麼解決的！？」

「@#$!%^&──」冬兵氣結。

於是當天晚上叉骨被冬兵翻來覆去用那支棒棒玩了一遍，又用自己的棒棒玩了好幾遍。

真‧END


End file.
